Nothing's More
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927 #93-Give Up, Tsuna breaks GokuTsu ONESHOT


**#93- Give Up**

**Hiya Guys! One of the fanfictions that came spur of the moment because of events in my life xD**

* * *

Tsuna took a sharp intake of breath as Gokudera accidentally bumped into him. He watched as the teen just walked passed without apologizing. Though he did notice the strong and sweet fragrance that emitted from the Italian student.

Normally, Tsuna was so use to him trailing on the side of him, but ever since they returned to their normal time, Gokudera has been ignoring him. Although, at first Tsuna felt relieved, then he realized that without the silver haired teen he was alone. Yamamoto was at baseball all the time and all the other Guardians were busy to no end catching up on all that they've missed the past few months.  
On top of that Gokudera came back to school in time for the elections of the Student Council President, Gokudera ran for the position and won. Tsuna wished to help in his campaign, but Gokudera brushed away his offer, saying he didn't need his help, Gokudera was popular enough on his own.

During his class of the day he sat closely to the window, staring blankly to the dark clouds that were looming in the sky, though the sun emitted it's strong shine that made the clouds unnoticeable.

'That scent, it's so… Gokudera-kun.' He couldn't help but want to smell the honey like cologne, while being embraced warmly.

He sighed loudly, catching the attention of one of his Guardians, who leaned sideways and faced the brunette with a questioning look.

"Tsuna, Are you okay?" He whispered, trying not to get caught by the teacher. Tsuna waved his hand and laughed quietly, "I'm peachy, I'm just thinking too hard." He smiled to the black haired teen beside him.

"Sawada! Would you like to contribute something to the lesson?" The teacher snarled, All Tsuna could do was sink into his chair, mumbling a 'No, Sir.' His eyes trailed to the only teem who didn't laugh or chuckle, in which who kept his stoic face front to the bored, not bothering to look at the stress brunette, not even one quick glance. This, making Tsuna want to run out of the classroom and find a quiet place and just cry his eyes out. Yamamoto followed the sinking gaze, he knew what was going on.

He wrote a small note on the edge of his book, he pushed it towards the edge of the table, Tsuna move his eyes to the message, 'See me after class' Tsuna nodded then resumed his previous sky gazing out the classroom window.

* * *

Class was dismissed when the chimes of the school bell rang loudly, echoing in the halls. Yamamoto waited for Gokudera to gather his thing, for he was the last person in the classroom besides Tsuna and Yamamoto. As the teen stepped out of the room and closed the door, Tsuna released a large sigh on desperation. Unknowingly, tears began to fall down the soft pink cheeks, Tsuna felt the liquid spill from his overwhelmed eyes.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto stated seriously. Tsuna shook his head rapidly, collapsing to the floor.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all! Everything's fine… Everything…. is just perfectly fine." Yamamoto sighed and walked out of the classroom leaving a sobbing Tsuna sitting pathetically on the floor.

The baseball captain closed the classroom door, and leaned on it, he didn't need to turn his head, to know Gokudera was there. He huffed slightly, then spoke, "What do you think you're doing?"  
Gokudera clicked his tongue and turned to walk away.

"Answer Me!" Yamamoto growled. Seconds after, silence loomed and all that was there to listen to was Tsuna fight to hold back sobs of pure agony.

Gokudera refused to make eye contact, but turned his head to the side, "It's none of your business."

Yamamoto's patience was slowly slipped away as Gokudera stood there, with the cries of Tsuna, Yamamoto ran in front of Gokudera, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"It's my business if my friend is in there crying his eyes out for a stubborn little brat who can't even accept his own feelings!" He slammed Gokudera into the wall once again even harder.

Tsuna heard the pounding of the opposite wall, and he breathed a shaky breath. He ran quickly to the commotion throwing the sliding door.

"It's not my fault! I can't help it, I can't help it that I fell in love with him!" Tsuna's eyes widened, he ran to the two and pulled them apart.

"Stop it! Please Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" With Tsuna's interference, Gokudera took the opportunity to hastily retreat for the day.

"No! Gokudera-kun, Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. But I really… Really like you. I'm so sorry!" The tears began to trail once more, Tsuna chased after the silver haired teen.

Yamamoto shook his head, "Well, I guess my job is done here, now what will you do, Tsuna. Gokudera?"

* * *

Gokudera lead himself to the council office which was empty since it was Friday. Tsuna continued to follow him, walking into the office, closing the door rather loudly. Gokudera sat down at his desk, looking up t the brunette with such an apologetic stare that he could not help to give, for he didn't mean to hurt the wonderful, loving teen, but avoiding tricky situations and people was all he knew how to do. He didn't want to lose the only person who accepted him truly, deeply.

Tsuna approached the table and attempted to slam both of his hands on the table but was careless, and landed in strong pale arms. He leaned closer more over the table, he could feel his face redden.

"I-I'm s-s-s-s-so sssorry." He stuttered out, Gokudera smiled lovingly. He moved himself around the table, and was surprised as Tsuna hugged him, both of his arm securing the shorter teen around the waist.

"I love you very much, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna declared, bringing heir faces and bodies even closer.  
Gokudera moved one of his hand up, supporting Tsuna's head, as he pressed their lips together, Both longing for the feeling of being with each other.

"I love you so, so much 10th." Gokudera spoke, brushing his lips along Tsuna's.

"Tsuna." He stated stubbornly locking a cute gaze with heavenly forest green eyes.

"I love you so very much, Tsuna."

* * *

**a/n: How's that? Long huh? it's only took me... an hour I think. But I think it's angsty... D: Then it turned all romantic on me... again. (oh! and the... bumping into and colone smelling happened to me... xD I thought I should tell You guys why that was in there)**

**-Bows- Review, Onegai Shimasu!**


End file.
